


love me •°

by softjinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjinnie/pseuds/softjinnie
Summary: hwang hyunjin is an 18 year old boy from a rich family but is rather lonely since he doesn't have any friends, all of his maids are too old to be his friend.seo changbin is a 20 year old, university student who has a sick mum in the hospital and is trying to find a way to pay for his mum's hospital bills as well as his own payment.but what will happen when hyunjin becomes attracted to changbin?





	1. saved

**Author's Note:**

> -lowercase included  
> -fluff  
> -angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "c-can i have your number?" he asked, getting his phone closer for the older to type his number in.
> 
> changbin thought for a second and smiled again. "sure." carefully taking the phone out of his hand and adding his number in, he gave it back to the boy when he was done. 
> 
> hyunjin looked at his number saved on his contact and grinned happily.
> 
> "thank you! bye hyung! see you again!" 
> 
> in which hyunjin becomes attracted to changbin at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- lowercase included  
> -fluff  
> -angst

hyunjin inhaled in the fresh air surrounding him.

this was the only chance. the only chance to be free.

all he ever wanted was real love but all he received was fake love.

and now that he had succeeded in escaping his nightmare, all that awaits for him now was freedom.

'i'm here' he thought as he closed his eyes while imagining his surroundings.

he stood on the platform, slightly rocking backwards and forwards.

it wasn't that cold in seoul so all he wore was a white shirt along with a plain black hoodie, blue ripped jeans and a pair of converse.

he didn't wear any accessories but he didn't really care at this stage.

before he could do anything, he thought back to his nightmare.

this terrible nightmare which officially haunted him forever.

he hated his life, he felt lonely.

he didn't really have any friends and since all of his maids were too old and busy, they didn't have enough time to play with him.

his mum left him when he was little and his dad chose work over him.

at the end, no one gave him real love, it felt as if everything was forced by a piece of paper.

whatever they gave him, all he saw was the true meaning behind the mask.

it wasn't a lie that he was completely fed up living with this. all he wanted was a friend who would give him everything he could ever have.

but he felt that it was too good to be true.

he opened his eyes and looked through his phone one last time to check the time, it was currently 2:04pm on a wednesday.

scrolling through his camera roll, he was consistently looking at all of the pictures he took of kkami.

unfortunately for him, kkami died.

to him, kkami meant everything. because of him, he felt safe until one day when he heard that he wasn't breathing anymore, he felt as if the whole world ended.

kkami was there the whole way through, whenever hyunjin was down or angry, he would go up to him and make his whole day a lot better.

however, after the death of his dog, hyunjin began to have depression and stress.

he didn't tell anyone about it, he simply kept it inside.

to be honest, he actually wanted to talk about it with someone but he couldn't find the perfect person to talk to.

and also, it was because he was afraid it would make him sound like a freak.

he didn't want that, he wanted to be displayed as someone unbreakable even though deep inside, he was just a soft squishy.

everyday he would count down the days as it goes by ever since kkami's death.

today was the day he could finally see him again.

he rather be with his own dog than stay in this horrendous, messed up world who clearly doesn't want him.

behind him was a small building where the chimney sat as it had a dark boxed shape area where the staircase led him up to.

hyunjin looked down a little to see everything; millions of cars driving pass, traffic turning green for people to cross and the sound of a hectic street.

next to him were buildings where people worked, they were all mostly very high that it almost reached to the sky.

he breathed into the air one last time to smell the sensation of the busy street.

'finally, i get to see him again..' he thought again.

'thank you kkami, thank you for everything..'

'goodbye world' with that last thought, he leaned forwards and was about to completely fall off when...

"stop!"

he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him making everything he had planned for, backfired.


	2. attracted already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "c-can i have your number?" he asked, getting his phone closer for the older to type his number in.
> 
> changbin thought for a second and smiled again. "sure." carefully taking the phone out of his hand and adding his number in, he gave it back to the boy when he was done. 
> 
> hyunjin looked at his number saved on his contact and grinned happily.
> 
> "thank you! bye hyung! see you again!" 
> 
> in which hyunjin becomes attracted to changbin at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -lowercase included  
> -fluff  
> -angst

it had been a couple of weeks since his attempt of suicide yet he couldn't stop thinking of one particular thing.

more specifically, someone in particular.

he wanted to meet him again but he knew that it was already impossible; he knew nothing about the older.

that day when he nearly fell off the roof, he felt his body being held back by a pair of arms.

everything went fast with him landing on the cold, harden floor with his butt and another body on the floor next to him, arms still wrapped around his waist.

he quickly got up and kneel down in front of hyunjin, placing his hands on the younger's shoulder, shaking him as he shouted.

"what were you doing??? are you crazy?? do you want to die?!" he kept bombarding hyunjin with questions but all he could do now was stare at the boy with widened eyes.

he didn't expect someone to just come on the roof and save someone who was about to fall off.

to be honest, he didn't even think someone would even care about him at all.

as the older kept shaking him while asking him questions, hyunjin just sat there, admiring his features.

he looked like someone around his age, probably a little bit older than him but he didn't want to be certain of that.

the boy eventually stopped shaking hyunjin and took out his phone. the younger looked at the boy to see a panicked expression written on his face.

he raised his eyebrows in confusion and was about to say something when the boy cursed under his breath.

after hearing him curse angrily, he remained quiet, watching the boy's next move.

he stood up immediately making hyunjin shot his head up.

looking at him, he figured that he wasn't that tall compared to how tall he would be.

before the boy left, he turned around to look down on the younger.

"i'm in a hurry, don't even think about committing suicide ever again." he scolded hyunjin and turned the other way to leave.

he then left hyunjin dumbfounded.

all that was going on in his head was when he could see him again.

ever since that day, he thought non-stop about the shortie, questioning his name, his address, his age and everything about him.

he didn't know why but he felt this strange feeling inside him when he was near the boy.

a pleasant and comforting feeling that he want to last forever.

something about that boy, just even thinking about him made his eyes glitter.

he had never felt this way and he wondered what the cause was.

but all he wanted was to have the older by his side everyday to make him happy.

during those couple of weeks, he had locked himself in his room after one of his maid found him with his back rested against the wall.

he didn't eat that much and he knew they would be worried but he didn't care because he knew that the feelings were fake.

even though he didn't know anything about the boy, it somehow gave him this feeling he could be safe just by being inside his arms.

one thing he had of the older was how he remembered what he look like, it never faded away.

he smiled to himself as he wrapped himself in blankets until he heard a knock on his bedroom door, hearing the word which had completely ruined his mood.

"hyunjin ssi, your father is here."


	3. waiting room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "c-can i have your number?" he asked, getting his phone closer for the older to type his number in.
> 
> changbin thought for a second and smiled again. "sure." carefully taking the phone out of his hand and adding his number in, he gave it back to the boy when he was done. 
> 
> hyunjin looked at his number saved on his contact and grinned happily.
> 
> "thank you! bye hyung! see you again!" 
> 
> in which hyunjin becomes attracted to changbin at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -lowercase included  
> -fluff  
> -angst

changbin had just finally arrived in time for his interview.

he needed a job and he was desperate for it.

with his sick mum in the hospital and his dad no longer here, he needed enough money to pay for his mum's hospital bills as well as his own payment.

if he didn't pay his payment by the time of the deadline, they would kick him out of the house and he would have nowhere to go.

he didn't want that, he wanted his mum to get well and come back home to the same house as if nothing had happened.

however, he would need enough money to pay for his mum's hospital bills so they could carry on taking care of her until she was better again.

as soon as he arrived in the building, he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

"changbin! you're just in time!" he looked around the room to see his friend, minho, running towards him.

because the interview was just after school, he had to run back home to get change while minho remained in his uniform since he wasn't going to do it.

changbin immediately noticed someone else apart for minho, causing him to roll his eyes.

"what is he doing here??" he emphasised the word 'he' when minho finally came to him.

the boy bowed shortly and said, "hello there, hyung." as he straightened his back, he smirked.

he saw the smirk from the younger's lips and quickly shuffled his eyes to minho for an explanation.

"oh." minho wrapped his arm around the boy's neck and chuckled a bit. "seungmin wanted to come as well, you know, he's a determined one."

his eyes went to seungmin which they made eye contact; he saw the smirk from his lips again.

minho didn't seem to realise what was happening between the two but went over to changbin, pushing him to the door on the other side of the room.

"enough talk! you need to wait in the waiting room until you hear your number being called out, here, i filled in the form for you. here's your number and good luck!" with that, he quickly opened the door and brutally pushed changbin in.

changbin was alarmed with the sudden action and turned around to minho in a deathly manner.

he, of course, ignored the death stare and shot him a thumbs up.

seungmin waved a bit and smirked, "bye hyung, good luck."

the door was closing and the last thing he could see was the smirk on seungmin's face.

he turned around and saw many young people like him in the waiting room.

he wasn't the only one nervous because most of them had a panicked expression.

some were even shaking.

he ignored what was happening around him and found a seat that was luckily, empty.

a few minutes later, he could hear the announcement being heard through the speaker.

"welcome to gyeondaem cafe, please go through to the door on your left when you hear your number being called out, good luck and have a nice day."

everyone began to mutter in fear as changbin tried to remain calm.

time was going and the numbers were already been called out, he waited from his seat, watching person by person getting up and going through the door.

each time a person got up for their turn, the more he felt uneasy.

he needed to be calm and do well, he just needed the job so badly.

a while back, he struggled to find a job who would let him have an interview because he was still a student.

luckily, minho had recommended him to go here and do an interview since he knew they would basically be the only saviour who would also allow students to work.

it was hard finding a job nowadays meaning that finding money would be extremely hard.

he thought to himself that he should thank minho the next time he see him.

if he didn't know minho and he was in the same position, he would have admitted that he wouldn't be in here, taking an interview.

there were many things minho did for changbin but at the end, he never thanked him.

it wasn't because he didn't want to, it was because he wanted to take something to the top and repay him in his own way.

changbin didn't want to just say the two words 'thank you', he wanted to express his thanks even if it would take him years to pay him in return.

he snapped back to reality to see that not many people were in the waiting room.

the fact that his number wasn't called yet caused him to slouch on his chair.

'ugh.. when is my number going to be called?' he thought while looking up the ceiling.

at that perfect moment, he heard something which completely pumped him up.

"number 1205, please come in."


	4. interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "c-can i have your number?" he asked, getting his phone closer for the older to type his number in.
> 
> changbin thought for a second and smiled again. "sure." carefully taking the phone out of his hand and adding his number in, he gave it back to the boy when he was done. 
> 
> hyunjin looked at his number saved on his contact and grinned happily.
> 
> "thank you! bye hyung! see you again!" 
> 
> in which hyunjin becomes attracted to changbin at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- lowercase included  
> \- fluff  
> -angst

"follow me."

changbin kept quiet and followed the woman who was next to the audition door.

inside his mind, he was scared.

with his shoulder stiffed and hands tightened together, he proceeded to walk behind her.

as she was leading the way, changbin thought about his dad.

he loved his dad, he was noble, kind, encouraging and someone whom he looked up to.

unfortunately, his dad was involved in an accident, resulting it as his death, 4 years ago.

the one thing he would never forget were his dad's last words.

'be strong and be happy.'

at the funeral, he didn't cry.

his heart was filled with sorrow that he wanted to cry it out but he didn't because of what his dad had said.

throughout the rest of the years until now, nobody had ever seen him cry.

they didn't know the reason behind it but they did know he had changed.

changbin didn't realise that they were already there when he heard the woman said in a low voice, "we're here."

he immediately snapped back into reality and nodded while smiling.

before she turned the other way to leave since she had already done her job, he politely bowed down and thanked her.

when he stood back up, he saw that she was doing the same thing as him.

"good luck," patting his shoulder softly, she gave him a quick, soft smile and left.

the older turned around to the door where behind it, was the real thing. he took a deep breath.

"you can do this changbin, hwaiting!" he quietly whispered to himself.

just the thought of sitting in front of the interviewer, scared him but he didn't hesitate to open the door.

the door sprung open revealing a man and a lady on one side of the couch; there was a table in the middle with a tea set and another couch on the other side which was empty.

they saw changbin entering the room and got up to greet him.

he greeted back.

"please sit down." the man suggested as he did.

the lady was holding a clipboard with god knows how many papers that were being clipped.

but he assumed that they were his qualification papers.

changbin watched as she was flipping through the papers.

it soon ended when she leaned over to the man and whispered something in his ears.

he wanted to know what she was whispering about but he remained silent until he was informed with something.

the man nodded and faced changbin, smiling.

"okay, you're number 1205 right? just making sure." changbin looked at his number one more time to confirm and nodded.

he proceeded to talk.

"this lady here is going to interview you, is that alright?" he didn't hesitate to answer. "tea?" the man gesturing to the tea set. changbin politely replied, "yes please." 

he didn't know why but he immediately sat up straight.

as the man was pouring out the tea onto the cup, changbin looked over to the woman who was going to interview him.

she began to talk, "so...you're seo changbin, 19 years old, am i right?" changbin was going to talk neutral but all that came out was a stutter.

"y-yes." he quickly noticed that he was stuttering and began to curse inside his mind.

the man pushed the cup gently to changbin and sat back up to listen.

she didn't seem to care about his stuttering and resumed the interview.

"this is going to take long so i'll make it short, why did you choose to get a job here and do you think you have any qualifications to work here?" she leaned back onto the couch, waiting for his answer.

changbin sat there, thinking of what he was going to say.

he didn't know what to say since working here wasn't his first choice but a suggestion from minho and how he didn't know if he even had any qualifications to work there.

but what he did know was that he was desperate to get a job to earn money. enough to get through life and to help his mum.

he thought back to his mum when all of a sudden, his face changed.

bringing his face upwards and putting his hands on his lap, he began to speak.

"the reason why i decided to apply at this job was so that i can pay my mum back for what she had done for me when i couldn't help her and now that she's at the hospital, i decided that now is the time for me to give her the happiness that she once gave me so she can continue to live further and happily. i don't know if you can see here but i'm really determined to get this job, the jobs i went to wouldn't allow me to apply because i was still a student, i thought of giving up when i heard that your cafe allows students to apply as well. when i found out, i saw hope in me again that i could get this job to help my mum. i don't know if i have good enough qualification you are looking for but i can promise you that i'll do my very best to please you. please allow me to work here." he said, filled with passion.

all that was going through his head as he spoke was his mum.

the woman didn't show any changes to her face and said, "may i ask you something quickly before you leave?" 

changbin determinedly nodded.

"do you mind telling me where your dad is?" hearing the word, caused him to feel mixed emotions inside.

however, he kept his feet up and softly spoke, "he's... no longer here." 

the two caught up with what he was trying to say and showed a face of sympathy. 

"oh, urm, i'm sorry for asking that. i didn't know it was a sensitive topic." changbin quickly shrugged it off as if it didn't matter much and smiled.

"no it's fine, i'll get going then." he said as he stood up.

the man had nearly forgotten to say something important but managed to remember so he quickly stopped changbin from going, "in a couple of weeks later, we will be emailing every participants whether or not they have passed, please make sure you check your email for the information." he said while smiling.

"sorry for wasting your time, you can go now." the lady joined in.

changbin bowed once again, "okay, i will do that. goodbye." and left.

as soon as he left, the lady spoke softly to the man. "poor boy, he's been going through a lot." he nodded in agreement.

changbin eventually made his way out of the building, trying his hardest to not break into tears at the thoughts of losing his dad.

minho stood outside, alone.

he raised his eyebrows when he saw minho by himself.

his friend looked up from his phone and quickly rushed over to changbin.

"hey, how was the interview?" he asked.

changbin quickly hid his feelings and pulled a neutral face, "i think i did good, i don't know tho." he looked around to see seungmin nowhere to be seen. "where's seungmin?" 

"ah, he had to go home because his parents wouldn't let him stay outside late." he nodded.

"let's go." changbin said and smiled.


	5. desperate for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "c-can i have your number?" he asked, getting his phone closer for the older to type his number in.
> 
> changbin thought for a second and smiled again. "sure." carefully taking the phone out of his hand and adding his number in, he gave it back to the boy when he was done. 
> 
> hyunjin looked at his number saved on his contact and grinned happily.
> 
> "thank you! bye hyung! see you again!" 
> 
> in which hyunjin becomes attracted to changbin at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- lowercase included  
> \- fluff  
> \- angst

the tall boy stood at the top of the staircase as he watched his dad enter the house.

he wore a business suit with a briefcase in his hand.

ever since his mum had left him, his dad had gotten busier with his work; he would sometimes go out with his friends and drink.

overall, he barely comes home.

hyunjin, on the other hand, was already used to being alone in the house so it didn't really surprise him.

watching his dad turn to the maids for a small conversation, he remained silent.

when the conversation ended, his dad turned to him.

he quickly bowed to his dad as he acknowledged his greeting.

"hello son, how was your day?" his dad asked in a low voice.

hyunjin hesitated for a second before replying, "it was good, how was work?"

it was like this every time he came home.

they would ask each other how their days had been and that was it.

none of them were bothered to find something to talk to in common and both of them had no effort in expanding the conversation.

"yeah, it was okay, busy as always." hyunjin nodded.

his dad immediately knew that they wouldn't be saying anymore words so he quickly informed hyunjin something before walking into the living room.

"do well in your studies and take care of yourself." he nodded.

"arraseo."

he kept a straight face and slowly nodded before leaving hyunjin as he stood there.

he sighed and walked back to his room.

their relationship weren't close; it was as if his dad was a guest staying at his house.

when he got inside his room, he didn't do anything but just laid on his bed.

he stared at the ceiling for a good few minutes with thoughts running through his head.

hyunjin was desperate for the older again.

though it was weird that he couldn't stop thinking about someone he didn't know, he just couldn't stop thinking about wanting to see him again.

'is he possibly still a student?'

'or is he an adult now?'

'where does he work if he has one?'

'what school does he go to if he's a student?'

all of these questions were being asked countless of times and he was so curious.

but there was one question he was dying to know.

'will i meet him again?'

-

that night, he couldn't sleep. 

he kept shuffling and groaning in frustration.

he just couldn't help but wonder about the boy who had saved him from committing a suicide.

these thoughts were just running around inside his head and he couldn't stop it.

hyunjin eventually gave up and sat up annoyingly.

it was still midnight and everyone was already in bed sleeping.

he looked around the room when he decided to just look out of the window and watch the moon as it shone brightly in his room.

getting out of bed and walking closer to the window, he sat down on the chair where he could see the full moon in front of him.

there were so many stars in the sky that he couldn't count them at all.

he rested his head on his hand as his elbow made contact with the table.

the only sound that could be heard in silence was the sound of the clock ticking in the living room which was downstairs.

it was faint but he could still hear it.

tomorrow was supposed to be another start of the week with tutoring but he didn't care about not getting enough sleep.

the voice of the older was playing inside hyunjin's head.

he could still remember what his voice sounds like, all he needed to know were his personal information.

but he knew he wouldn't be getting any because to the boy, hyunjin meant nothing but a stranger to him.

just because they've met once, doesn't always mean they would see each other again.

it just had to be a coincidence to which hyunjin didn't want.

his intention was to meet him again and not just some coincidence.

he wanted to bump into him on purpose and get the older to talk to him.

he sighed again and blankly stared at the moon.

hyunjin pictured him on the moon yet he couldn't help but smile.

he glanced at the moon for a long time without knowing how long it had been since he sat there.

time was passing and it didn't take him that long when he went into his dreamland.

that night, he ended up dreaming about the older.


	6. chai latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "c-can i have your number?" he asked, getting his phone closer for the older to type his number in.
> 
> changbin thought for a second and smiled again. "sure." carefully taking the phone out of his hand and adding his number in, he gave it back to the boy when he was done. 
> 
> hyunjin looked at his number saved on his contact and grinned happily.
> 
> "thank you! bye hyung! see you again!" 
> 
> in which hyunjin becomes attracted to changbin at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- lowercase included  
> \- fluff  
> \- angst

changbin had finally finished school and he was so glad it ended.

he didn't have to sit any longer to listen to the teacher's lectures; they were all far too boring for his liking.

it had been a week since the interview and there were still no sign of any email about whether or not he passed.

he didn't want to stress about it, just leaving it to the side is good enough so he could study peacefully for an upcoming test.

"i wonder if you're gonna make it or not... did you stutter or say anything regretful?" minho teased the shortie, trying to freak him out.

but all that came from the boy was a kiss on the teeth.

"shut up meanhoe, you know that's not gonna work." he replied.

"that's hyung for you." he said while smirking and folding his arms.

"someone like you doesn't deserve to be called hyung." changbin mumbled.

he then looked to the other way, avoiding contact with the boy in front of him.

minho realised that his best friend wasn't taking it so he sighed.

"fine, i'm sorry. what do you want me to do for you to stop being angry at me?" he bluntly asked as if he wasn't interested in the question at all.

changbin looked over to minho who was staring at him and thought for a second.

"chai latte...?" it didn't quite sound like a question but to changbin, it was.

minho softly smiled and clicked his right finger.

"it's all on me." because minho wasn't the type to say these things, it seemed to have shocked him quite a bit.

nevertheless, he brightened up a little that he would actually buy the drink for him, it made him think that he actually cared about their friendship.

he didn't want to over exaggerate it but inside, his heart was filled with joy.

nodding his head innocently while trying not to show his excited emotions, the two made their way to the cafe.

on the way to the cafe, the two stayed silent.

minho couldn't start the conversation because of the uncomfortable feeling whereas changbin couldn't speak because he didn't want to drop the act all of a sudden.

so at the end, they walked to the cafe without any sounds coming from their mouth.

the cafe they would always go wasn't that far from school and it was changbin's most favourite place to chill and have a drink.

and it was the place they were going to now.

changbin had went to other cafes yet nothing could beat his most favourite cafe.

he also thought that it was another reason of agreeing to do the interview minho suggested; he actually kinda wanted to get it without all of those 'paying bills' reasons.

looking back now, he started to doubt what he said when he was in that interview room.

it was bad because he wanted to change what he had said to a better reason.

a more realistic reason that would explain to why he wanted to work there not ones where he would use sympathy to get it.

his face was now drenched in fear, he didn't think he would get a chance to work there now.

"minho.... i think I screwed up the interview...i'm not gonna pass now..." he muttered again once they were going to enter the cafe.

he smiled as his hands were wrapped around the entrance door handle.

"don't say that changbin-ah, i'm pretty sure you will get in." he shook his head slowly with a sad expression written on his face.

"no i won't...what i said in the interview, i regret saying something and now i want to change it." he reasoned with the older.

minho thought a second.

"look, thinking negative like this isn't gonna help you relieve your stress. be proud of what you said and just wait until the email comes." he explained, not waiting for any response and entered the cafe.

changbin had no choice but to enter the cafe without saying anything.

as they both got in, minho turned around to changbin and said, "find a place for us to sit at, i'm gonna go and order the drinks."

the shortie nodded as he watched minho turning around then walking towards the counter.

changbin turned to the direction opposite minho and was about to walk when he bumped into someone without knowing.

"ah, i'm sorry!" the person he bumped into exclaimed. it didn't take him a while to look up and see who it was when he heard the next following sentence.

"oh! it's you again!"


	7. can i have your number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "c-can i have your number?" he asked, getting his phone closer for the older to type his number in.
> 
> changbin thought for a second and smiled again. "sure." carefully taking the phone out of his hand and adding his number in, he gave it back to the boy when he was done. 
> 
> hyunjin looked at his number saved on his contact and grinned happily.
> 
> "thank you! bye hyung! see you again!" 
> 
> in which hyunjin becomes attracted to changbin at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- lowercase included   
> \- fluff  
> \- angst

minho came back a little while later with two ordered drinks on each of his hand.

he looked around to see where changbin had went until he saw a glimpse of his face from an angle.

walking closer to him, he then saw him along with someone else.

he questioned who that was but still didn't hesitate to place the chai latte in front of the shortie.

changbin looked up to see minho placing his favourite drink in front of him as he took a seat next to him.

in front of them was a boy, his blushing cheeks were present.

minho leaned to changbin's ears while whispering, "yah changbin, who's that?"

before he could have a chance to answer back, the young boy spoke after 'overhearing' what he had said.

"oh! sorry about that, my name is hwang hyunjin, please call me hyunjin." he said, smiling.

minho looked back at the boy in front and sheepishly smiled back.

he looked back from changbin to the boy and back again; he then realised a strange atmosphere between them that he wasn't part of.

"urm...did something happened?" he questioned the two.

the two stayed quiet until changbin spoke.

"uhh, i'm not trying to keep you out or anything but can you please leave us to talk for second? it's something between us." minho understood what he was trying to say without being hurt.

he looked back at the boy and softly smiled, getting up from his seat.

"i understand, i'll give you guys privacy to talk, i will just be over there talking to the worker, he seems really cool to talk to so give me a shout when you're done." changbin nodded, smiling.

hyunjin smiled as well.

"okay." he grabbed his ordered drink and left the two to where he said he would be.

changbin and hyunjin sat in silence for a few second; it was just changbin sipping from his chai latte and hyunjin looking out of the window.

"so..." the older started. hyunjin's eyes darted to him. "why do you want to talk to me?" he stopped drinking his chai latte and placed it back gently on the table.

he was too blind to see it but hyunjin was blushing with madness.

his eyes were also glittering that he could see the older again.

just looking at his face so closely caused his heart to beat like crazy.

he looked down to his lips and gulped.

how badly he just wants to kiss them but he held his head up high and cleared his throat.

"i-i uh," he stuttered and blushed even harder.

changbin could sense his nervousness and placed his hand over hyunjin's.

"don't need to be scared, i won't bite." he joked as hyunjin giggled.

hearing his giggle caused his stomach to go weird.

he didn't know why but it sounded so freaking cute and he wanted to hear more.

he shyly smiled and resumed. "d-do you remember me?"

changbin looked at hyunjin a bit harder to see if his face resembled anything until he saw the mole under his eye that would always catch his attention.

"that mole..." he said, alerting hyunjin that he caught onto something.

"w-what about my mole?" he was unsure why he was suddenly saying these things.

"i remember you!" he shouted but not too loud for everyone to hear. hyunjin flinched.

"y-you do??" he asked with shock and a slight bit of happiness.

the older eagerly nodding. "yeah, you're that boy who nearly committed suicide!"

this time he nearly over shouted it.

some people across tables looked over to them in a judgemental way.

changbin realised what he had done, looking down to see hyunjin embarrassed and minho smirking from the distance.

he was flustered at it and tried to hide himself.

hyunjin looked over to see changbin trying to hide himself and laughed because of how cute he was right now.

when the coast was clear, changbin got up and cleared his throat.

"sorry about that, urm.. i must have embarrassed you." hyunjin shook his head, his blushing cheek still there.

"no it's fine and yes, i am the boy you saved." he said with a bit of bravery.

changbin finished his drink. "why did you do it?"

hyunjin hesitated at the question that was being targeted at him.

he didn't want to say. even though he had mixed feelings around him, he was still unsure whether or not to trust him.

they had only met twice and that was it.

so he looked down.

the older saw that he didn't want to answer so being an understanding hyung, he comforted him.

"it's fine if you don't wanna say, we don't know each other so it will be crazy to say it to a stranger." he smiled, not wanting to push the younger to answer.

his face shot up, denying it.

"no! it's not like that..." he half screamed. "i want to tell you...i want to know you more.." he couldn't stop blushing as it was getting more visible to see.

changbin stopped and looked at the him with soft eyes.

"m-may i ask what your name is...?" he asked, the uneasy feeling in his stomach not going away.

he smiled. "my name is seo changbin, nice to meet you."

to hyunjin, his name sounded like music. he quietly whispered to himself what changbin said and smiled. "seo changbin... that's his name.."

"say, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" changbin asked.

he looked up and showed his eye smile.

"i'm 18!" he looked like a precious child as he said that.

"ooh, then i'm older than you." changbin said and finished his chai latte.

hyunjin's eyes twinkled with admiration. "changbin hyung..."

he nodded while smiling, "yep."

just then, there was a vibration coming from hyunjin's phone. he took it out and looked at the text message.

he pouted at what the message said and looked back up to the older.

"i-i have to go..." he said while getting up.

"oh right..." followed by changbin.

before he left, he thought of something he needed bad and walked a bit closer to changbin.

"c-can i have your number?" he asked, getting his phone closer for the older to type his number in.

changbin thought for a second and smiled again. "sure." carefully taking the phone out of his hand and adding his number in, he gave it back to the boy when he was done.

hyunjin looked at his number saved on his contact and grinned happily.

"thank you! bye hyung! see you again!" he waved excitedly at the older as he waved normally.

he turned around to leave as changbin watched him walk out of the cafe.

changbin didn't have to call minho back in because he did it himself.

"so, what happened?" he smirked, taking the seat opposite changbin.

"nothing." he answered back.

"stingy as always." he looked down at changbin's chai latte and looked back up.

"want more?" changbin looked at his empty chai latte cup.

"yes please."


	8. text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "c-can i have your number?" he asked, getting his phone closer for the older to type his number in.
> 
> changbin thought for a second and smiled again. "sure." carefully taking the phone out of his hand and adding his number in, he gave it back to the boy when he was done. 
> 
> hyunjin looked at his number saved on his contact and grinned happily.
> 
> "thank you! bye hyung! see you again!" 
> 
> in which hyunjin becomes attracted to changbin at first sight.

after hyunjin had gotten scolded by his tutor for leaving without permission, he finally escaped through torture.

the sky grew dark by the time he finished.

he didn't enjoy being home schooled but he had no choice.

it wasn't a lie that hyunjin would get jealous every time he sees students in uniforms, walking together with their friends.

he never had a friend and had been cooped up inside the house for 18 years; he didn't partially like the tutor as well.

the tutor was boring that hyunjin had lost the will to live.

sometimes he would fall asleep as the tutor explained the questions or even daydreamed throughout the whole lesson.

he started to dislike everything school related.

either they find him a better tutor which brings his attention to the subjects or they find a public school where he could meet new friends and study easier.

no matter how many times he pleaded his dad to get him to a public school or change tutors, he wouldn't budge to change his mind.

it was even at that stage where hyunjin gave up and just wanted to end his life but he didn't because he was saved by a boy he couldn't stop thinking about.

he laid on top of his bed and got out his phone that was lying on the bed stand.

opening his phone, he saw no notification.

he didn't know what to do right now until he came across a contact.

hyunjin's eyes glimmered with an excitement as he thought of something.

he pressed onto the contact and decided to text him.

he was unsure whether or not he was awake but didn't hesitate to send him a message and find out.

changbin hyung 💜

hello~ it's me, hyunjin  
just wondering if you're still awake :) <

after he sent that message, he placed his phone down next to him and closed his eyes for a while.

'he's probably sleeping.' he thought.

however, he realised he was wrong when he heard a buzzing sound coming from his phone.

he got up and looked at his phone again to see that he received 2 new messages.

| 2 new messages... |

> oh, hey hyunjin, wassup?   
> and yeah, i'm still awake

he smiled excitedly at the quick reply.

it meant that he was awake and he could text the older.

nothing much ^^ <  
what are you doing right now? <

> working on a project  
> that explains why i'm still awake  
> what about you? it's late and you have school tomorrow

i don't go to schools <  
i'm homeschooled <

> wait really?   
> well, at least go to sleep so you can concentrate on your studies

but i want to talk to you hyung ㅠㅠ <

> i'm kinda busy atm  
> here, you can talk to minho instead   
> i'll give you his number

awww :( <

> i'm sorry, i will promise to talk to you tomorrow  
> minho stays awake so late. geez this boy...

okay! you better keep your promise ^^ <

> haha, okay  
> here, i'll send you minho's number

okay~ <

( sends number)

> anyways, i gtg, work on my project. goodnight

goodnight hyung, don't overwork :) <

> thanks for the concern, goodnight again  
seen

minho hyung 💙

hello minho hyung! <

> hey? who's this?

hwang hyunjin :) <  
remember me? <

> ahh, you're that kid from earlier who was with changbin

yep ~ <

> how did you get my number?

changbin hyung sent me it :3 <

> changbin... why...

is there a problem? :( <

> oh no! nothing's wrong  
> so... what's up?

nothing much :) <

> are you talking to changbin right now?

no... he's busy so that's why he sent me your number <

> oh... how did you get his number anyway?

i-i asked him... <

> niceeee, so.. what were you guys up to? 😏

it's a secret <

> awww, alright  
> how did you meet changbin?

urm... it's also a secret <

> che... no fun   
> but can you tell me what you think about him? 😏

hyunjin didn't know why but this hyung was starting to creep him out.

well... he's so cute and small <  
it's like i need to protect him at any cost <  
even if he is older than me <

> oh right 😏  
> btw I saw your face at the cafe when i was talking to the worker earlier  
> you were blushing really hard

omg... you saw that?! <

> yep, hehe, your face was so red, i could see it far away

oh no... 🙈 changbin hyung probably saw it as well!! <

> nah, don't worry.   
> even if he was the one closest to you, he still wouldn't see it  
> cuz he's blind af

really? ... <  
that's good, phew 😩 <

> do you like changbin?

w-what makes you think that? <

> oh come on kid, i'm not a beginner at this  
> i know you do 😏

well... i have mixed feelings whenever i'm near him... <  
and my eyes twinkle when i see him closely <  
he made my heart beat like crazy <  
i couldn't stop thinking about him <  
and i blush so crazily when i see him <

> kid..  
> that means you like him

does it?? <

he stopped texting for a second and stared at the chat in shock.

maybe it was love... he just didn't want to accept it.

> trust me, it is  
> i'm an expert when it comes to this  
> so whenever you have something you want to talk about, come to me and i will give you advice 😉

t-thank you hyung... <  
maybe i do I have feelings for him... <

 

> it's not a maybe. it's a yes   
> you need to accept it is ;)

okay... i will admit that i like him <  
when i first saw him, i instantly fell in love <  
i didn't know why i was feeling like this but now i know, thank you hyung :) <

> haha, no problem kiddo  
> and oooh, nice 😏

but promise you won't tell changbin hyung? <

> lol, i promise. this is something between us   
> even if changbin is my best friend, i won't tell ;')

yay! thank you~ <

> np  
> glad i could help you clear your feelings towards changbin :)

yes ^^ <  
i need to go to sleep now, goodnight hyung! <

> good night   
> i will just go back to watching kdramas >:)

oh hyung 😆 <

> shush xD  
> rest well

okay <  
go to bed soon ~ <

> ok ok, now shoo 😂

goodnight hyung! <

> haha, good night   
seen


End file.
